


heart

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [14]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Love/Hate, cursing, rated teen for mention of titty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 14: heartNeedy stabs her in the heart, but really what’s a little murder between friends?
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Series: femslash february 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	heart

Needy stabs her in the heart, and yet, funnily enough, nothing happens.

The thing about demons, and most common literature on them, is that no one has a fucking clue what they're talking about.

Of course stupid ass Nikolai would find genuine literature on demons and Needy would find fictional bullshit.

Jennifer watches her with a smirk, eyes warm as she stares up at Needy.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the only one allowed to murder me."

Needy snarls, rubbing at her stinging shoulder, "No, Jennifer, it does not make me feel better that you were letting me try and kill you knowing full well it wouldn't work."

Jennifer presses against her back, lips pressing against her skin as she kisses her bite.

"I didn't _know_ it wouldn't work. I just figured that if anyone I'd want it to be you, y'know?"

And maybe Needy is a little flattered at _that_ , the rage in her gut becoming a little softer. She's still pretty sure she hates Jennifer, but Jennifer... Well she has too much of a hold on Needy's heart for that rage to last for long. Not when she kisses her throat, hands deftly unzipping her jacket, thigh pressing in between legs. 

Needy's just about to kiss her back when the door opens, Jennifer's mother standing in the doorway.

They both freeze, and Needy-fuck Needy knows how this looks. Her daughter is covered in blood, and there's a box cutter on the bed. 

Jennifer's hand is up her shirt.

Jennifer's mother lets out a startled gasp, her hands covering her mouth. 

"I-oh! I'm so sorry I'll go, I didn't mean to-"

With that she leaves the room, the door slamming behind her.

They're silent. still quietly staring at the door, and then Jennifer laughs, her head falling to rest against Needy's stomach as she shakes.

And- yeah, alright. It is sort of funny.

_Nothing_ about this night has gone to plan.

Maybe she should think of a new plan.

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: and then her mom walks in (oh shit her mom walks in)
> 
> anyways in my head after this Jennifer nd needy enter a love hate relationship where like. they make out but every few months needy tries to kill her again. maybe one day she stops or maybe one day her plan works and she's left to mourn jennifer bc the murder attempts had basically become a running gag, it wasnt actually supposed to work u know and now she's alone? idk.


End file.
